El caso de la pagina web
by vir vir
Summary: El caso más extraño y emocionante al que el gran Sherlock Holmes se haya enfrentado nunca. sujeto de la investigación: John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Había sido una semana muy difícil.

Acababan de volver de la comisaria de Lestrade, tras demostrar que una mujer habia matado a su vecina por que la mujer asesinada le robaba una revista que la enviaban por correo a la asesina.

El caso no habia sido fácil, ya que la mujer asesinada tenia una larga lista de enemigos. Primero estaba en medio de un difícil divorcio y también acababa de denunciar a su jefe por acoso sexual a una de las becarias de la empresa para la que trabajaba. En fin, habia demasiados buenos sospechosos como para creer que su muerte se debía a una disputa vecinal.

De ese caso, en concreto, se habían enterado gracias al blog que John llevaba desde hacia meses sobre las habilidades y aventuras de su compañero de piso.

La hermana de la victima les habia pedido que investigaran el caso y a Sherlock le habia parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para aceptarlo. Su clienta era una mujer joven, soltera y muy hermosa, algo que a ninguno de los dos hombres les habia pasado desapercibido, pero cada uno se habia fijado por razones diferentes.

Después de prepararse una taza de té para él y otra para Sherlock, John decidió mandar un correo a su clienta para darla algunos detalles del caso de su hermana, ya que el resultado final seguramente ya lo conocía por vías de la eficiente policía londinense.

Unas horas después Sherlock vio como John recibía una respuesta de la ya mencionada clienta. John leyó lo que ella le habia escrito y después de eso algo cambio en John.

El buen doctor se pasaba horas enteras, como si de minutos se tratasen con el ordenador, desde que volvía de la clínica hasta que se iba a dormir, incluso en ocasiones se llevaba el ordenador a su habitación ya que parecia que aun no habia terminado su importante tarea de ese día.

Lo que mas llamo la atención a Sherlock fue que en las horas que John estaba con el ordenador, escribía solo en mínimas ocasiones, por lo que rechazó la teoría de que el otro estuviese actualizando su blog o que estuviese manteniendo contacto con alguien por vía de Internet, por correo o chat.

Días después llego a la conclusión de que John, mas que escribir es como si estuviese leyendo algo con gran atención en su ordenador, pero Sherlock descarto que fuese algún periódico, revista o cualquier articulo por la falta total de fotografías y le costaba pensar que John estuviera leyendo cualquier libro digital, ya que él conocía su predilección por los libros en papel. En ese aspecto, John, todavía estaba un poco anticuado.

Por todo eso y por que por mas que pensara no habia mas hipótesis posibles, habia decidido que estaba ante el mayor y mas complicado misterio en lo referente a la vida, costumbres o actos del doctor y soldado John Watson.

Sherlock vio su oportunidad de averiguar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su compañero de piso cuando la buena de la señora Hudson llamo al medico para que la ayudara a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena y que eran demasiado pesadas para ella. Como no, el amable doctor no rechazó la petición de su casera.

Pero Sherlock no estaba seguro de poder adivinar la causa del extraño comportamiento de su amigo solo por eso, sino por algo mucho mas importante.

Cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta de entrada a la casa, comenzó con su plan.

Se levanto de un salto del sofá en el que habia estado tumbado todo el día y fue directamente al lugar donde John habia dejado desprotegido y, mas importante, desbloqueado su portátil. Después al conocido detective no le fue difícil acceder al historial del aparato y descubrir cual era el secreto mejor guardado del doctor, algo que residía en alguna de las ultimas paginas web a las que John habia accedido.

Mirando vio una pagina de las ultimas noticias que ocurrían en Londres, el correo electrónico del doctor, el blog que habia creado como terapia y que hablaba sobre las esplendidas cualidades de Sherlock Holmes, hasta descubrió que John a veces curioseaba en su propio blog de la ciencia de la deducción, algo que alegro un poco a Sherlock.

Cuando buceaba entre las paginas buscando la correcta se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Las horas de las entradas a las paginas habían sido alteradas y por lo tanto habia parte del historial que habia sido borrado, pero claro el no seria considerado el único y mas genial detective consultor del mundo si no supiera como recuperar esa información.

Después de unos minutos logro encontrar lo que buscaba. Se trataba de una pagina web para escritores amateurs. En ella la gente no escribían historias sobre personajes originales, sino con personajes de series de televisión, películas, libros o de actualidad, donde el autor escribía con esos personajes historia originales.

Lo que le llamo la atención fueron los personajes principales de las historias que John leía. No eran otros que ellos mismos. Sherlock era consciente de que últimamente la población londinense le había prestado mas atención que en tiempos pasados y por ello se estaba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en famoso, pero nunca creyó que algo así pasara, que él se convirtiese en un personaje de un libro, un personaje fantástico, irreal a fin de cuentas. Todo eso a su forma de entender las cosas era algo ridículo, el no se dejaba dominar por nada ni por nadie, vivía solo para encontrar las respuestas apropiadas para las preguntas que se formulaba. Nadie, nunca le controlaría, su vida era tan real como la de cualquiera o incluso mas, nunca una simple historia.

Por culpa de su curiosidad detectivesca miro una de las ultimas historias que John habia leído. En ese momento comenzó a entender el por que todos sus conocidos los trataban como si fuesen una pareja, todos ellos debían haber leído esas locas historias de Internet.

En todas y cada una de las que leyó, él y John acababan besándose y reconociendo su mutuo amor. Por que ningún ser humano se daba cuenta de que ellos realmente eran solo amigos, solo lo sabían ellos dos.

Abrió una nueva historia pero la puerta de abajo le sorprendió al abrirse, dejando entrar a John y a la señora Hudson en la casa. Echo un ultimo vistazo a la página y la cerró dejando todo tal y como su compañero de piso y dueño del ordenador lo habia dejado antes de irse. Solamente le dio dio tiempo a volver a tumbarse en el sofá antes de que el doctor entrase en el salón del apartamento.

-¿Pero que ...? - dijo John, mientras Sherlock miraba de reojo la zona del ordenador, temiendo haber dejado alguna pista de su culpabilidad, al no encontrar nada, miro a su amigo un poco desconcertado.

-¿Que? - pegunto inocentemente Sherlock.

-¿Como que "Que"? - dijo John – estas igual que cuando me he ido hace mas de una hora. ¿Es que no tenias nada mas productivo en lo que gastar tu tiempo y emplear tu mente que en estar tirado en el sofá? -pregunto John enfadado.

"Si yo te contara en lo que he estado gastando mi tiempo, seguro que me volverías a recordar esa estupidez de la privacidad " - pensó Sherlock, pero le respondió – No.

- Va, eres un caso perdido. A por cierto como agradecimiento para mi, la señora Hudson me ha invitado a cenar en su casa, tu también estas invitado, ya que estoy seguro de que si no te obligo a comer algo te iras a dormir con el estomago vació. Si es que eres como un niño, solo que mas alto y mas cabezota que ellos. - le regaño John – por cierto voy a ducharme ya que estaba medio lloviendo, así que mas te vale no volver a abrir todos los grifos de la casa como la ultima vez

¿De acuerdo? - le dijo con su mirada de capitán militar antes de entrar a baño y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto John desapareció de la sala, la cara de Sherlock se tiño de un leve tono rojizo. No podía olvidar lo ultimo que habia visto en la historia del ordenador de John que no le habían dejado casi ni empezar.

"Oh, si, John, hazme el amor "

Eso lo habia dicho ¡Él!, bueno no realmente él, sino mas bien el Sherlock virtual y se lo habia dicho a ¡John!, bueno al virtual. Era todo demasiado extraño, como si de verdad él solo fuese un personaje de una historia, escrita por una persona que quería volverlo loco.

Pero estaba decidido a luchar contra todo. Cuando la cena acabase, en su propia habitación, con su propio ordenador, investigaría a fondo esa sospechosa página de historias, seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Desde hacia casi dos semanas Sherlock estaba actuando de una forma bastante extraña.

Unos días antes Lestrade habia ido al piso para pedir ayuda a Sherlock sobre un caso de asesinato de una familia al completo, era una familia acomodada que vivía en el centro de Londres. Sus cuerpos habían sido encontrados cubiertos de símbolos de un culto satánico.

Lestrade después de días de no haber encontrado ni una sola pista, pregunto a Sherlock si le interesaba ayudar en la investigación. Sherlock cogió el dossier del caso, vio las fotografías, leyó por encima el expediente, pruebas, testimonios de testigos.

Después de unos minutos cerro la carpeta y se la devolvió a Lestrade deciendole que tenia un caso mucho mas interesante que requería de todas su habilidades y que por favor no le pasara ningún caso mas hasta que resolviera el que tenia en esos momentos.

Después salio del salón buscando a la señora Hudson para que le prestara mas de esos papelitos de colores que tenían una parte con pegamento que servían para anotar cosas extras en las hojas y que no se movieran.

En la parte de arriba se quedaron los dos hombres sorprendidos con la reacción del moreno.

John sabia de primera mano que ese era uno de los tipos de casos que habrían hecho que Sherlock aplazase cualquier otro en el que estuviese trabajando. Era uno de sus casos preferidos, pocos testigos, sin sospechosos, sin grabaciones en una casa repleta de cámaras, un desafió en toda regla. Pero según Sherlock tenia otro caso mas importante, entonces, porque John ni siquiera sabia que su compañero de piso habia aceptado un nuevo caso y que estaba trabajando desde hacia tiempo en el. Todo lo que Sherlock habia hecho durante toda la semana habia sido permanecer dentro de la casa sin salir y John habia hecho lo mismo, por eso estaba seguro de que era imposible que tuviese un caso nuevo, si no ya estarían corriendo a través de Londres sin ni siquiera descansar un minuto. Seria un farol.

A partir de ese momento John despertó sus dotes de detective inculcadas por su amigo y compañero de piso para descubrir lo que estaba pasando en el 221 B de Baker Street.

Su nuevo reto era tan complicado y emocionante, adivinar lo que el gran Sherlock Holmes estaba tramando. Tanto era así que hasta casi se olvido de leer esas locas historias que circulaban sobre ellos dos por Internet.

Al principio las habia leído por que Anna, su mas reciente clienta que los habia contratado para averiguar lo que le habia ocurrido a su hermana, que habia sido asesinada, se lo pidió. Cuando el caso acabo y el la informo, ella le rogó como un gran favor que leyese una historia que ella misma habia escrito. Enorgulleciéndose de su don con la palabra escrita y su actual labor de blogger, John accedió a leer dicha historia pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba y que hizo que se sorprendiera enormemente del contenido de esta. Más tarde continuo por pura curiosidad, cargado de una gran dosis de escepticismo, hasta que una le llamo la atención. Era algo que les habia ocurrido realmente y que solo algunas personas muy allegadas a ellos conocían. El incidente de la piscina habia sido convertido en historia, contando con detalles que ellos mismos habían ocultado a la policía y a cualquiera que no hubiese estado allí, por razones de peso. Uno de los detalles mas exactos fue la desesperación que habia mostrado Sherlock para quitarle la bomba que habia tenido atada a su cuerpo, por lo que descarto a cualquiera de la oficina de la policía.

Algo tan preciso solo lo podían saber el puñado de personas que habían estado esa noche en la piscina.

John averiguo casi con el 100% de seguridad quien habia sido cuando vio el nombre del autor de la historia, "El gran y magnifico M", a ese hombre le encantaba destacar y llamar la atención allí donde fuese.

Después de varios días de no averiguar nada sobre el nuevo caso de Sherlock, al que por cierto, no habia sido invitado a participar, John decidió relajarse un rato. Se sentó en su asiento preferido mientras saboreaba uno de sus tés favoritos. Incluso cuando habia ido a ofrecerle uno a Sherlock, el moreno habia sacado su brazo por una rendija de la puerta, habia cogido la taza y habia vuelto a cerrar la puerta y ya desde dentro le habia gritado un "casi aciertas con el azúcar".

Lo único que habia podido ver desde fuera eran un montón de papeles pegados en una de las paredes de la habitación, coloreados con todos los post-it que habia pedido a la señora Hudson que comprara, algo que nunca antes habia utilizado en ninguno de sus casos y por eso John sospechaba que tenia que ser uno de los casos mas difíciles que Sherlock hubiese llevado nunca.

-Podría ayudarte, si me dejaras – grito John desde el salón un poco molesto con la actitud esquiva de su compañero y sobre todo un poco mas alto de lo normal para que le escuchara a la perfección desde el fuerte en el que Sherlock se habia encerrado.

Desde su habitación Sherlock escucho perfectamente a su único amigo quejarse y murmuro para si mismo:

- Tranquilo John, dentro de muy poco yo mismo acudiré a ti esperando tu total colaboración.

Una sonrisa un poco maligna apareció en la cara de Sherlock y con esa mueca en el rostro continuo con su trabajo de recopilación de información esencial para su nuevo proyecto, el mas interesante hasta la fecha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Por fin, después de una exhaustiva investigación Sherlock estaba listo.

Cuando salió de su apartamento compartido ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, por lo que sabia que el horario laboral de John estaba a escasos treinta minutos de acabar. Lo justo para que él llegara a la consulta.

Cuando llegó, vio en recepción como un par de mujeres, mas bien de mediana edad, estaban hablando de sus cosas. Sherlock se acercó a la ventanilla y preguntó por la consulta del doctor Watson.

Una de las recepcionistas soltó una risilla que Sherlock catalogo como "Adolescente alocada", mientras la otra mujer le indicaba el camino. Cuando se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de oírlas, las escucho hablando sobre el doctor por el que él mismo habia preguntado.

A Sherlock le domino de repente una desconocida furia incontrolada e incontrolable.

Por que tenia que ser John tan malditamente irresistible. Que tendría él que hacer para alejar a todas esas malditas moscas de su perfecto John.

**NOTA MENTAL : **averiguarlo.

Cuando llegó casi a la puerta de la consulta, vio como John salia de ella abriendo la puerta a una mujer mayor mientras la despedía.

La sala de espera estaba vacía, eso significaba nada de pacientes de ultima hora molestos, así que decidió comenzar la operación JOHN.

Nada mas iniciada, la operación se vio golpeada por la aparición de la ex-novia y jefa de John.

Sara apareció de repente ante John, para hablar sobre algo que seguramente no era del trabajo.

Sherlock maldijo ya que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación ajena, pero si intentaba acercarse corría el riesgo de que John le viese y eso arruinaría del todo su magnifico plan.

Al parecer, por las posturas corporales, la doctora aun mantenía alguna que otra esperanza de retomar su relación con el rubio y le estaba invitando a tomar algo después del trabajo, pero que para gran satisfacción de Sherlock, John declino amable pero rotundo.

**NOTA MENTAL ADJUNTA A LA ANTERIOR : **destruir cualquier esperanza de quien sea a un acercamiento mas intimo con John.

Principal objetivo : Sara.

Objetivos secundarios : resto de mujeres del planeta.

Objetivo terciario : hombres del planeta. Empezando por Mycroft, Lestrade, Moriarty y cualquier otro conocido.

Excepciones : la señora Hudson, Harriet (hermana) y él (Sherlock).

John regresó a su consulta y Sara desapareció igual que llegó.

Ahora.

Sherlock se deslizo ante la puerta de su compañero de piso y la abrió sin llamar antes y rápidamente la cerro tras él.

John se sorprendió al ver a Sherlock en su consulta, así que le preguntó :

- ¿Que haces aquí, Sherlock ?

- Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi caso ¿Verdad? - pregunto Sherlock mas alterado de lo normal, a lo que John asintió con la cabeza – Pues necesito tu ayuda, ahora.

-Claro, pero por que no hablamos una vez que lleguemos a casa – intento razonar John.

- No, aquí es mas seguro – dijo Sherlock mientras se movía por la sala cerrando los estores de las ventanas situadas tras el escritorio del doctor y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta - ¿Tiene cerrojo?- pregunto a su compañero de piso.

John viendo el estado alterado de su amigo, cogió la llave y cerro la puerta, mientras lo hacia, Sherlock le pregunto:

- ¿Hay alguien mas aquí a estas horas ?

- Lo dudo bastante – dijo John pensativo – todos deberían estar ya en sus casas o estar saliendo de aquí. Ademas Sara vino antes de que tu llegaras y me comunico que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las recepcionistas y que casi todos ya estaban en el bar de en frente para celebrarlo. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-¿Tienes las llaves para salir de aquí, luego?

- Si, claro, todos los médicos las tenemos – contesto extrañado John mientas se recargaba contra la puerta de la consulta - ¿Que ocurre?

John estaba empezando a preocuparse y eso no era lo que Sherlock pretendía, ademas ya tenia toda la información que necesitaba.

Sherlock se acerco a John lentamente, como si temiese hacer algún ruido. Retuvo a John contra la puerta con su propio cuerpo y acerco sus labios al oído ajeno.

- Ayúdame – dijo Sherlock entre susurros – John.

John no entendía nada del comportamiento de su amigo la mayoría de las veces. Pero después de eso aun entendía menos a Sherlock, es que acaso habia vuelto a tomar drogas o se habia emborrachado, aunque no olía a alcohol ni tenia la mirada desenfocada.

Y de pronto dejo de entenderlo en absoluto.

Los labios de Sherlock estaban recorriendo el contorno de la oreja de John, y aunque este quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, su voz no le obedecía. Él quería hablar, con palabras y lo único que lograba emitir eran débiles gemidos y suspiros tras la ultima caricia que recibía del moreno.

Todo su cuerpo le ignoraba y aunque sus brazos estaban siendo sujetos por Sherlock tampoco habría podido moverlos de haber querido ya que no le respondían.

Cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de ese detalle, retiro una de las manos de la muñeca de John para empezar a desabotonar su bata de médico, mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio.

Sherlock deslizo sus labios desde la oreja hasta el cuello de John, donde decidió dejar una señal de su posesión, como un sello de marca registrada Sherlock Holmes.

Chupo, lamió, incluso mordió trozos de aquel magnifico ejemplar de hombre. Era delicioso y mas adictivo que la nicotina o la cocaína.

Después de eso, John pareció salir del shock inicial y por fin logro alejar unos centímetros a Sherlock de su cuerpo y por fin pudo volver a conectar con la zona de su cerebro encargada del habla.

-¿Q-q-que estas ha-haciendo? - dijo John que habia sido capaz de conectar con su cerebro, pero no del todo bien - ¿Por que?

-Dijiste que me ayudarías- respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa picara y los ojos desprendiendo mas lujuria de la que el mismo creía tener en todo el cuerpo – Y realmente necesito esa ayuda.

Sherlock volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de John y atrapando una de las manos del médico, Sherlock lo condujo hacia su entrepierna. La zona mas despierta de todo su cuerpo, mas que su mente, en esos momentos.

-Te necesito – dijo Sherlock antes de besar a John. Este consiguió volver a separarse solo unos instantes para advertirle.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que has pedido.

Después de eso el ritmo cambio.

Ahora era John el que habia lanzado, literalmente, a Sherlock contra la puerta. Con manos rápidas desabrocho todas las capas superiores de ropa del moreno hasta dejar su torso al descubierto, todo ese trabajo sin despegar un instante sus labios de los labios ajenos.

Esa iba a ser una guerra que ninguno iba a ganar, o mas bien ninguno quería ganar, era mucho mas agradable la lucha en si. Lengua contra lengua.

Los labios de ambos intentaban comerse al otro, separándose mínimos instantes para respirar, coger fuerzas y continuar.

El primero en ceder fue Sherlock pero solo cuando John pellizco uno de sus sensibles pezones expuestos al caldeado ambiente de la sala de consultas.

Sherlock levanto la cabeza para poder emitir un profundo gemido, parte de dolor y parte de placer, por la rudeza de John contra su sensible cuerpo, así que John decidió atacar la parte recién expuesta del moreno, dejando también sus propias marcas en el cuerpo contrario para que combinasen con las suyas propias, lo que John no sabia es que dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

Sherlock continuo con su tarea interrumpida de desnudar a John y dejar así toda su ropa junto a la suya propia, por los suelos.

Las manos de Sherlock recorrieron toda la espalda de John, dejando a su paso pequeños arañazos o marcas de uñas a la vez que la boca de John mordía sin escrúpulos la suave piel de su cuello.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta puso en alerta a ambos ocupantes de la consulta.

-¿Donde esta el doctor Watson?- pregunto una chica que Sherlock identifico como "Adolescente alocada"- No esta en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Me ha dicho que no iba a poder ir, que estaba ocupado – respondió Sara.

-Que pena - Dijo la chica A.A.- con lo guapo que es y encima soltero. Me hubiese encantado emborracharlo y llevármelo a casa.

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando sobre John, la vena celosa de Sherlock despertó y decidió ser un poco malvado.

-Eres demasiado bueno, incluso con la gente que no son yo- dijo a John en el oído – y eso no esta nada bien por lo que voy a tener que enseñarte, doctor.

Sherlock se deslizo por la puerta hasta llegar a ponerse de rodillas frente al doctor, que le miraba entre asombrado y hambriento, y no de comida precisamente.

Sherlock sonrió como un niño travieso que sabe que va a hacer algo malo.

Desabrocho los pantalones del doctor, aparto la ropa interior tan molesta en esa situación y la tiro al suelo junto con el resto de ropa, cogió el pene semidespierto del rubio y empezó a toquetearlo como si no supiera lo que era, como si se tratase de uno de sus juegos de química.

Los gemidos de John subieron de decibelios una vez que Sherlock comenzó a lamerle lenta, muy lentamente, mientras las chicas seguían hablando fuera.

-No grites o te escucharan – dijo Sherlock entre lameton y lameton. Claro esta que su misión en esos momentos era justamente la opuesta, querían que lo escucharan y que supieran que John ya tenia dueño.

Para hacerle gritar, Sherlock se metió la punta del pene de John en la boca y comenzó a jugar con ella con la lengua, los labios y los dientes, pero no era suficiente para John.

El estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos frente a el para sujetarse en la superficie de madera, con Sherlock debajo de el y la cabeza bajada para verle mientras hacia lo que hacia con su cuerpo. Dada su ventajosa posición, John, se empujo contra Sherlock haciendo que el arrodillado le engullese por completo durante unos segundos para después sacarlo y permitir al moreno respirar.

Ese nuevo giro gusto tanto a John como a Sherlock, por lo que lo repitieron varias veces.

Cuando las chicas dieron señales de retirada, Sherlock estaba algo frustrado al no haber conseguido su objetivo, hacer gritar a John, y para rematar John le miraba desde arriba como si supiese que esta vez la victoria era para el. Bueno, Sherlock Holmes siempre tiene un as en la manga.

Sherlock cogió la base del pene de John, impidiendo así que este se moviese y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras succionaba tan fuerte como le era posible, acción que por fin despertó la voz dormida de John.

El doctor comenzó a gemir demasiado fuerte para su propio gusto, sabiendo que las chicas, sus compañeras de trabajo y ademas una de ellas su jefa y ex-novia, aun podían oírles, pero era algo que no podía evitar. La boca de Sherlock estaba caliente y a la vez húmeda. La lengua era juguetona, los dientes afilados y bien informados de las zonas mas sensibles y los labios exquisitamente apretados. Es que todo Sherlock tenia que ser perfecto y a la vez muy, pero que muy sexy. Ese hombre debería de estar prohibido.

Lo que John no adivinaría nunca es que esa era la primera vez que Sherlock hacia eso, simplemente era un genio, en todo.

Para gran suerte de John las chicas se esfumaron antes de que comenzase a llegar a su limite y por ello a gritar con mas fuerza.

John se vino en la boca de Sherlock, que se lo pidió o mas bien no le dejo mas opción al no dejar que John se separase de su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Era viscoso y con un sabor que era bastante difícil de explicar. Al gran Sherlock Holmes solo se le ocurría una palabra para describirlo. Sabia a John.

Sherlock no se dio cuenta de cuando habia dejado de estar de rodillas al lado de la puerta a estar tumbado sobre el escritorio recién despejado para su máxima comodidad.

-Te voy a hacer gritar tan fuerte que te van a escuchar hasta en la calle de en frente – le dijo John entre dientes mientras se imaginaba como seria esa escena. Sherlock también lo imagino. Caliente. Demasiado caliente.

Con manos rápidas John quito el pantalón de Sherlock y la ropa interior. Estaba como John. Totalmente desnudo.

John se dirigió a la parte inferior de Sherlock, pero se negó a hacer lo que el moreno tanto deseaba.

Paso de largo el pene tan falto de atención y levanto las piernas del moreno hasta que Sherlock tuvo sus propias rodillas una a cada lado de su cara, también sobre la mesa.

John masajeo el pene de Sherlock hasta que el liquido preseminal cubrió la mayoría de sus dedos, lubricante que utilizo en otro lugar.

El intruso número uno entro en Sherlock acompañado minutos después por el intruso número dos. Los dedos parecían jugar dentro de el como si ese fuera su patio de juegos preferido, claro esta bajo la atenta mirada de John.

Los gemidos de Sherlock no se hicieron esperar y aumentaron los decibelios cuando el intruso número tres fue invitado a la fiesta junto con los otros dos.

Los gemidos y suspiros dieron lugar a placenteros gritos, bastante audibles para el gusto de Sherlock que se negaba a dejar ganar a su ahora mas que amigo.

Cuando John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba empezando a disfrutar con el juego de sus dedos, los retiro sin aviso de su interior, dejando a este insatisfecho, caliente y vació. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentar la perdida.

John se coloco en la entrada de Sherlock y agarro con fuerza las piernas de este para controlar así mejor los movimientos del moreno.

-Grita Sherlock – dijo John mientras entraba de una única embestida y se detenía casi al instante de entrar.

El grito de Sherlock no se hizo esperar y resonó por toda la consulta y parte de la sala de espera que se encontraba tras la puerta de madera, pero en esos momentos la mente de Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo y tocando, como para preocuparse también de las personas que pudieran escucharlos.

Sherlock levanto un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de John que lo estaban mirando ya. Sherlock suplicaba, lo que nunca antes habia hecho por muy mal que estuviese la situación, internamente que se moviese, pero John no le hacia caso por primera vez. Incluso comenzó a mover sus caderas para animar al rubio pero la mano de John se interpuso, deteniéndolo por completo.

-Dijiste que te ayudase ¿No?- John sabia perfectamente lo que Sherlock quería, para él también estaba siendo muy difícil no moverse en esos momentos pero realmente deseaba oírselo decir al otro - Así que ¿Que quiere de mi, señor Holmes?

La cara de Sherlock era un poema. John nunca lo habia llamado "señor Holmes" pero acababa de descubrir que su apellido sonaba mucho mas ardiente cuando era John el que lo decía.

Dios, como odiaba a Mycroft en esos momentos por tener el mismo apellido que él. Decidió ceder ante John. Siempre lo hacia. El era su mayor debilidad.

-Follame, John – pidió Sherlock y John, servicial como siempre y encantado, lo hizo.

Comenzó lento y tortuoso, las primeras embestidas para que Sherlock se acostumbrarse al movimiento, aunque hubiese actuado un poco rudo con Sherlock por nada del mundo quería herirle, solo quería una pequeña venganza por haber sido ignorado durante toda la semana anterior. El ritmo fue subiendo exponencialmente con cada embestida.

El ritmo frenético aun no era suficiente para saciar el apetito de ambos. Nunca iban a saciarse. No del otro.

El bajo vientre de John empezaba a cargarse de nuevo y sabia que iba a dispararse en no mucho tiempo, así que para conseguir que Sherlock acabara con él cogió el tan poco atendido pene de Sherlock que estaba olvidado entre sus cuerpos y empezó a masturbarlo con maestría. Los gemidos de Sherlock aumentaron cuando la mano de John se acompaso con las embestidas que recibía y aumentaron según alcanzaba el punto de no retorno y John se unió a él felizmente cuando llegaba al mismo punto. Ambos estallaron casi a la vez, Sherlock liberándose entre un gran grito y John silencioso, apretando tanto los dientes que pensó que se iba a partir alguno.

Después de la acción ninguno de los dos hablo, no tenían fuerzas en sus cuerpos ni oxigeno en sus pulmones.

John se habia dejado caer hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la base de la mesa, ya que no cabían ambos en el escritorio ni tampoco quería aplastar a Sherlock.

-Eso fue... - comenzó diciendo John pero sin terminar la frase.

-Wow – termino por el rubio Sherlock, dejándose también caer al lado de John.

Algo en la cara de John alarmo mucho a Sherlock, creyendo que para John no habia sido tan genial como para él. Pero Sherlock estaba seguro de que John también quería eso, ¿Verdad?

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sherlock con un claro nerviosismo en la voz.

-Es solo que...- comenzó el doctor alertando aun mas a Sherlock que empezó a buscar su ropa con la mirada, creyendo que habia perdido a su primer y único amigo – no creo que pueda volver a pasar consulta aquí, a nadie – respondió John al final. Sherlock no entendía como John habia podido llegar a ese razonamiento algo que se mostró en su pálido rostro y como siempre, algo que John supo leer con claridad.

-Cada vez que vuelva a entrar a este despacho solo voy a pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer y así no voy a poder trabajar – explico John – aunque tampoco voy a dejar a nadie tener este despacho, eso jamas – John se callo de repente, pensativo - ¿Tu que crees? - dijo preguntando a Sherlock

-Que si todo va como tengo planeado, tu no vas a poder ir ni a la mitad de lugares que hay en Londres sin que te acuerdes de mi – le contesto Sherlock mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de John.

-Realmente no importaría mucho no poder salir de casa – respondió John mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Sherlock para acercarle mas a su cuerpo, algo casi imposible.

-Oh, no querido John, nuestra casa sera declarada como zona catastrófica, la zona cero – informo Sherlock volviendo a besar a John, que lo correspondió encantado.

Días después Sherlock decidió hacer su pequeña contribución a la pagina web de la cual habia obtenido tanta y tan completa información, así que comenzó a escribir su propia experiencia personal en la consulta del medico.

Cuando John regreso del trabajo le vio absorto en el ordenador y decidió espiar por encima del hombro de su "ahora mas que amigo". Reconoció la pagina al instante.

-¿Que haces? - pregunto John pasando sobre el hombro de Sherlock sobresaltando ligeramente al moreno por su cercanía.

-Investigando – respondió mientras cerraba el portátil de John – pero ahora necesito un poco de trabajo de campo – dijo mientras cogía de la mano a John y le dirigía a su ahora habitación compartida, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

**Autor **: Único detective consultor del mundo.

**Título** : Visita al medico mínimo una vez al año.

_Había sido una semana muy difícil._

_Acababan de volver de la comisaria de Lestrade, tras demostrar que una mujer habia matado a su vecina por que la mujer asesinada le robaba una revista que la enviaban por correo a la asesina. _

_El caso no habia sido fácil, ya que la mujer asesinada tenia una larga lista de enemigos. Primero estaba en medio de un difícil divorcio y …_


End file.
